Demonic Dreamers
by animegamer2007
Summary: Kyo, an orphan with dreams of demonic takeover must follow his destiny to save the earth from Satan's rule along with his new friends, a sophisticated goth fan dancer, her Casino employee and bodyguard, and her freaky cousin with a genetic defect...
1. Chapter 1

**Demonic Dreamers ©a story by Animegamer2007**

**Chapter 1: The Disturbed Youth**

They say that there is a time and place for everything. If that's true, then where am I supposed to be and when?

What's my purpose?

What's my drive?

Why am I here?

Why do I live?

Hah. Funny… I never really thought about it until now. Stranger still, I keep having this reoccurring dream. I sit down on stairs in an empty schoolyard. A sign reads "This School Is A Drug Free Zone" but I pay no attention and light up a cigarette.

Time passes as I keep muttering something about what I see… reality or no. Then I see this beautiful woman, with blood red pigtails, bright green cat-like eyes, pale skin, and sophisticated velvet clothes.

She doesn't even speak to me; let alone introduce herself… Yet, somehow she hypnotizes me with her feminine charms. Yes, many of us men know the seduction of a woman's body, and we are helpless against it.

She grabs my vest with her soft, delicate hands and pulls me to her. My cigarette drops as she pulls me to her. I am surprised at her strength… for someone so petite.

I want to embrace her but the fear that I may wake or she might disappear makes me resist my urges. Without warning she forces her lush lips onto my own in a deep, vigorous kiss. Her lips release and my moment of transcendent bliss is over. Out of breath, I look at the sky, once blue is now a thick red and the sun black as coal.

Then I wake, my pulse raging. In a way, I wanted the dream to end; but then again I wanted to see more of that woman. If that would happen… I would wake up in a puddle of my own essence, and that sounds childish even to me.

Still, I wonder about these dreams, their meaning and my existence. I wonder… of this tapestry of life. What could be waiting where the threads meet?

The only thing I do know of my living is my name.

It's Kyo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Demonic Dreamers ©a story by Animegamer2007**

**Chapter 2: The Sophisticated Goth**

Life as I know it has never made much sense to me. Time might as well stand still; some places shouldn't even exist. Questions I ask the wise men are always answered the same… "When the student is ready, the teacher will appear." What does that mean? Why should I wait to be ready, when I'm ready now?

Anger swells up inside and my mind goes blank over night. Almost as if the anger never even happened. I know my rage stays inside, and I wish it wouldn't.

I want to be like other kids.

I want to express my fury freely like other people.

I want to cuss.

I want to know other people other than the rich, cultural group I live in now.

Yet, I can't have it. So much happens in one place, then another, and fate seems to take its time deciding where to move its pawns across the board.

I recently inherited my father's casino "The Lady Luck" and I have frequent conversations with the gamblers and perverts watching my infamous fan-dance on the stage. One man named "Steve-O", a worker at the craps, listens to my pleas. "Why argue with fate when you can work side by side with it at The Lady Luck!" he often says to console me. It calms me, even though it's not what I want to hear.

This is not my destiny. My destiny lies in the hands of a mysterious young man I see in my dreams.

I walk up to him in an abandoned schoolyard. He is smoking and muttering to himself… I sense immediately that he is depressed and in need of some comfort. He glances at me and is immediately transfixed in that spot… not moving. I figure it best not to talk and grab his black vest to kiss his troubles away.

He does not object, a slave to my feminine charms. I press my lips to his. I have kissed many men in my short life… yet his lips alone move my soul into comfort.

I let go and our moment of bliss is over and his eyes, once hopeful for another advancement, stare at the sky in horror.

Then I wake up. I don't know why.

I only know one thing for sure… I've seen that man before.

Does he know me? Maybe.

Not a man alive doesn't know of my name, it's Lena.


	3. Chapter 3

**Demonic Dreamers © a story by Animegamer2007**

**Chapter 3: Massacre at The Lady Luck**

The streets are vacant as my boots click against the solid concrete. A soft yellow glow paves the path before me. Cigarette gleaming in my mouth, I make my way to my unknown destination. It seemed like an eternity until I stopped at an unfamiliar purple light.

I glance upward. The sign reads…

_The Lady Luck _

_Where Fate is always on your side!_

A casino, where all sorts of drunks, pimps, prostitutes, gamblers, and perverts gather. Against my better instinct, I walk inside. As I stride in I'm immediately bombarded with advertisements and deals on whores. Ignoring them I walk to a empty Craps table and sit down on one of the stools.

"Hello, Stranger. My name's Steve-O, and welcome to The Lady Luck! This is craps table three. Wanna play?" the man behind the table said. This man is very curious to me. Just an average Joe… nothing more; why does he intrigue me?

"Sure. I don't have anything to bet, though," I said.

"Then you can't play," Steve-O said definitely. "What's your name, kid?"

"Kyo. Why?"

"Nothing special. I'd hate to kick ya to the curb after only five minutes, so… I'll buy ya a drink. Yo! Anita!" he yelled at a nearby waitress wearing a French maid's uniform and fishnet stockings.

"Yeah?"

"Two beers, my tab."

"You got it." And the woman left swiftly.

"Alright. Well, now Kyo, what brings you here?"

I don't know why, but I decided to engage in conversation with this man. "To be honest… no clue."

"No clue? What's that mean?"

"Exactly what it implies. I don't know. I go where I want to go and when I want to go there. It's just sort of my nature."

He chuckled and gave a wide smile. "A young vagabond, huh? We get a lot of them here, but I must say… I ain't seen any quite like you." Just then the waitress walked up and delivered the beers. "Thanks. Here," He handed her a large bill. "Keep the change, honey." And she left to serve another customer.

"What do you mean?" I asked taking a swig of beer.

"You've got that 'The world can kiss my ass' kind of look, Kyo. A lot of the others here are just looking for some easy money or a good time."

I nodded. He had a point. He had seen something in me that I had never even seen in myself. I took another drink pondering this and a rocking tune entered my ears. "This song… who is it?"

"Ah, that? It's 'Crash' by Static-X. A lot of customers hate this song. I guess it's sort of a… acquired taste, I guess." He glanced at his watch. "Miss Lena will be dancing soon."

Lena? I had heard that name before. Where? When? And how? Did I know her? This name unlocked something in the deepest labyrinth of my mind, but before I could grasp what it was… it slipped from my fingers like water.

"Lena?"

"What?" Steve-O looked at me like I had just escaped from the stupid convention. "Don't tell me you've never heard of Miss Lena Ishii?"

"I'm sorry, but I haven't."

He sighed. "All well. You'll see her soon enough. About three…two…one…" and instantly the lights dimmed and the stage behind me lit up and a Japanese rock melody played through the casino speakers. "She's the owner of this casino. Her father, boss Ishii, was murdered about a year ago by a gang of thugs. She inherited it and made some changes. Hand picked everything… the staff, the music, the machines, everything."

"She is a dancer, I assume."

"Yes."

"Does she strip?"

"No! No, not Lena. She's a traditional Japanese fan-dancer. The only thing that's not traditional about it is her outfits'. More gothic than anything else. I suspect she'll be wearing her favorite outfit tonight."

Not a moment later a woman appeared on stage with red pigtails, cat-like green eyes, and pale skin. The woman from my dream. She was wearing a black shirt with fishnet sleeves, a leather mini-skirt, fishnet pantyhose and black platform shoes. She danced like I had never seen anyone dance before.

Why couldn't my dream be like this, instead of the horrific visions I see?

That question seemed to float in my mind a lot at that place.

Why?

Before I knew it the dance was over and everyone was cheering and whistling. But this moment of appreciation was wrecked by a thunderous bang from the front of the casino.

Three men dressed entirely in black leather and glimmering chains stepped in holding many firearms. Many people panicked and either tried to make a run to the nearest exit or duck under a table to avoid any open fire. The one with the heaviest artillery took a few steps forward, his chains clanking and jingling as he walked.

"Where is Lena Ishii?" he demanded. Without fear, the dancer jumped down from the stage and walked casually toward him. But in her stride I noticed a small glimmer of sweat on her pale forehead. She was terrified. I had to give her credit… she had nerve.

She took a deep breath and spoke as calmly as her emotions would allow. "I am Lena Ishii. What do you want from me?"

The man gave a cruel smile. "I want your pretty, little head on a silver platter, doll-face."

Steve-O grabbed a gun from under the table and hid it behind his back. Others tensed up while I calmly lit another cigarette and walked right up to this 'thug'.

"Want a cigarette?" I asked him coolly without taking the cigarette from my mouth. Lena's eyes widened a little and I could sense she felt uncomfortable with me making friends with the threat before her.

"No. Now get lost, buddy. I just want the girl, so get out of my way." He aimed a gun at my head.

"You gonna shoot? Or are you too brainless to do that? To get to her you have to get through me," I said without blinking.

"Ha! That won't be hard to do," He said with a confident smile as his finger started to clench the trigger.

"Don't be so sure." And without a second thought I made my hand into a fist and gave him the biggest upper-cut my strength could muster directly in the stomach. He gave a hard gasp and bent over in pain and surprise. Then I kneed him in the nose quick as lightning and sweep-kicked him to the ground.

I looked up. Gunfire had erupted during my short brawl with their leader. Many were injured, missing limbs, or dead. Lena was fortunate enough to not to be one of them. I grabbed the bottom of a poker table as one of the shooters started to aim for me. The bullets hit the table and gave me enough time to sneak behind him and put him into a sleeper.

The last one started to aim for Lena. Panic swept over me. He pulled the trigger. I clenched my eyes shut and heard the sound of many deflected bullets. I glanced and saw her fans open and her unharmed.

"I don't think so," She said coolly. "These are steel fans. Made specifically for martial arts, dances and…" She paused. "Repelling bullets." Then the man fell over, hit by a repelled bullet.

The casino seemed oddly empty then. It was once bustling with all sorts of colorful characters now smelt of fresh death. The lights were all shot out and the white floor was dyed a deep red. Just like the sun and the sky in my dream. Was I meant to protect this Lena?

"Steve-O? Are you okay?" Lena asked as she crouched down next to the busted Craps table.

"I'll be fine. What about you? You all right?" he asked a little shook up.

"I'll live to fight another day. Call 911. Have them clean up this mess. And you…" She looked in my direction. "Who are you? Why did you do that?"

I stamped out my cigarette and looked at her. "Reflex," I said jokingly.

"Reflex! You caused that fight!" Lena yelled angrily.

I burst out laughing. Something I had not done in a very long time. "I asked him if he wanted a cigarette, I was being polite. Not that you care, apparently. And you blame me for starting that fight? Oh, I almost forgot. I saved your ass!" I said. She gawked at me in disbelief.

"You self-centered punk. I ought to…" she started.

"What did you do to them anyway?" I muttered, lighting up another cigarette.

She blinked. "The leader of that gang tried to rape me a while back. I knocked him to the ground and hog-tied him with my belt. I called the cops and they took him to jail for first-degree assault. That didn't stand to well with his brother, the one you attacked first, and he and his band of idiots killed my father. They didn't get their target, so they decided to come after me."

I chuckled. "Hard-core chick. My kinda gal. The name's Kyo, princess… and if I'm not mistaken, you're Lena."

"Yes. How did you know my name?"

"Your buddy Steve-O told me about you. You know, you look like a girl in a dream I keep having."

"Funny, I can say the same about you. Only the man in my dreams is the strong silent type, smoking in a…"

"School yard?" I finished.

"How did you…?"

"Know? Because I have the exact same dream." I said puffing on the cigarette.

"Perhaps this is fate?" said Steve-O eavesdropping on the conversation.

This was beginning to make just a little sense… but I had a feeling it would take a lot longer to figure the meaning out. Maybe dreams aren't meant to be tampered with. I did what I had to do; I was where I was supposed to be at the time… right?

It's gonna be a long, long night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Demonic Dreamers ©A story by Animegamer2007**

**Chapter 4: Kyo's Dream**

Black. Just solid black.

The last thing I could remember was lying on a comfortable four-poster bed in a suite next to Lena's just above the Lady Luck Hotel. I guess that means I'm asleep.

Am I dreaming?

"Kyo…" A familiar voice calls. That voice… so perfect… so flawless. I take a moment or two to think. Who was it? I could recognize the voice but could not place a name or a face.

"Kyo…" The voice beckoned again.

A door long since locked in my labyrinth of memories opens slowly and suddenly I'm engulfed in a sea of light. I close my eyes as tight as they could go, afraid to see what was beyond that door.

"Ah, Kyo…"

"…Mother…" I recalled as a hand, gentle and as soft as silk, graced my cheek.

"Kyo, my Kyo. How I have missed you."

I embrace the figure I can feel before me, my eyes still shut.

"Not as much as I've missed you, mother. Please, tell me you haven't changed."

"Look at me, Kyo; have I changed at all?"

I open my eyes. Emotion overcomes my body and a hot tear slides down my cheek. She was just as I remembered---honey blonde hair, loving blue eyes, delicate pink lips, soft cheekbones, and fair skin. Yet, she was different now. She was dressed in pure white, and she had soft platinum wings cascading down her back.

"No, mother," I sniff. "You haven't changed." I pulled her into a tight hug and she comforted me with a gentle hand. "How long have I forgotten the look of my mother's face, the touch of her skin, or her loving embrace? How long have I forgotten how you died in my childhood? How long has it been since I hid from the world? How lost I've been, mother!"

"Dear sweet Kyo, how you've grown! Not a moment passes that I regret not being able to see my little boy grow into a man. Kyo, you must listen to me now, for we have not much time."

"I'm listening."

"Kyo, the young woman you met last night is in grave danger."

"Lena? She's in danger? But… I thought I saved her. Wasn't that what my dream meant, mother?"

"No, it only introduced you to her. The gang you beat up last night is planning revenge. They want her dead."

"What did she do?"

"It's not what Lena did, it's what her father did. He owed that gang a large sum of money and was killed for not paying them back. There is no telling what horrible things they might do to her if they get their hands on her. You must protect her with all your strength; do you understand me, Kyo?"

"Yes," I said with a direct tone of understanding.

"Good. There is one more thing…"

"What?"

"The leader of that gang is an expert at martial arts."

I snort. "That won't be much to handle."

"Kyo, listen, that's not all. He is also a expert at demonic arts and summoning."

"Demon--- huh? What the hell is that?"

"He can summon demons and devils from the depths of hell and use them for his bidding."

"That all?" I chuckle. "I thought that there would be more to it."

"These demons cannot be beaten with physical strength alone, Kyo. Here." And she waved her hand and a silver and gold encrusted sword appeared before us. "This is the Sword of the Spirit. If you are strong, and your heart true… you can wield this mighty blade of God."

"Then, I won't be able to wield it," I said. "Only God knows what sins I've committed since your untimely death, mother."

"Trust me, he wouldn't send me to you unless he knew what you were capable of. I have faith in you, my son. Grasp the sword."

I slowly grasped the hilt of the magnificent blade and held it in my hands. "It's marvelous. But how can such a huge sword be so light?"

"It is not of your earth. Now take it and protect Lena with it."

"Good bye, mother."

"Good bye."

I awoke with a start…

…The blade in my hands.


	5. Chapter 5

**Demonic Dreamers ©A story by Animegamer2007**

**Chapter 5: Lena's Cousin Fredrika**

A knock sounded at my suite door and I slowly stirred to answer the noise. I blinked a couple of times to adjust to the light and clenched the bed's covers in my fist. My hand closed around something cold and hard. I pulled it up to get a better look at it. It was the sword my mother had given to me.

"So it wasn't a dream." I said. "Dammit, and I was being a smartass to her too." I sighed and got out of bed. "All well, nothing to do about it."

The door burst open before I could get to it and a Lena wearing a short black kimono with a red sash, striped nylons and high black boots filtered into the room. Steve-O followed slowly behind her.

I lit a cigarette and leaned against the nearest wall. "Good morning, princess."

"Kyo," She said without hesitation. "We're leaving." Her eyes went about the room and landed suddenly at the sword by my side. "Good God! What's that?"

"A sword. Haven't you seen one before?"

"Kyo, I don't want that thing anywhere near me."

"Why? Afraid I'm that gang's hired hit-man?"

"Not quite. I just don't trust you yet."

I threw up my hands in sarcasm. "Oh boy! I didn't see that coming!" I gave a chuckle. "Don't worry. I won't do anything that we'll both regret."

She starred at me a moment, a bit confused and shook it off and left me in the room with Steve-O.

"Get dressed, kid."

"What for?" I said without removing the cigarette in my mouth.

"We're going to see Lena's cousin."

I rolled my eyes. "Why do I want to go to this brat's family reunion for?"

"Lena wants your protection, she just can't come out an' say it. She's stubborn that way."

"Like I couldn't see that," I said sarcastically.

"Yo, Kyo… Miss Lena, we're here." Steve-O said from the front of the limo. I looked on from the window at a crumbling pink house on a rundown street littered with garbage.

"Great place." I said lighting another cigarette.

"Shut up." Lena snapped. She walked up the collapsing doorframe and knocked. Comically a cat meowed in surprise and knocked over a garbage can from the other side of the house. I chuckled.

"Who is it?" A friendly voice called down from a window above our heads. I ducked away instinctively fearing a collapse of a window frame. The sword on my back swayed just a little and sang silently in the light wind.

"Lena Ishii." Lena answered. Suddenly a bombardment of noise made its way down the center of the building and came to a halt in front of the door. The door swung open off its hinges and landed on the floor behind the fourteen-year-old girl in a pile of dust.

"Lena? Is it you?" The girl asked. Small glasses dangled almost off her nose, short, feathery black hair framed her face untidily, and freckles darted across her small face. She didn't seem to grasp the concept of getting dressed because she wore baggy, faded blue jeans that hung almost to her knees and a tank-top that was almost a little too short for her skinny body.

"Yes, Fredrika, its me." Lena said opening her arms to the dirty little girl. The girl accepted the invitation and hugged her cousin tightly.

"Man, you've changed!" Fredrika said with a sigh. "I remember you as a little tomboy playing with me in the sand box eating worms!"

Lena blushed a little and looked down. However, I couldn't keep my mouth shut.

"You ate worms?" I said trying unsuccessfully to suppress a laugh.

Big mistake.

Before I knew it I was on my knees in pain.

"Ow!" I gasped.

"May that be a lesson to you," Lena said.

She took Fredrika's hand and led her to the parked the limo. I glanced at Steve-O. He was holding his sides in laughter.

"I tried to warn you!" He laughed.

"Shut up!" I groaned.

"One word, Kyo?" He said clearing his throat professionally.

I turned around. "What?"

"Its about Fredrika."

"What about her?"

"You see…she's not like other girls."

"So I've noticed." I said rolling my eyes.

"Its not that. She was born with a very rare genetic defect."

"What? What's wrong with her?"

"She's and Hermaphrodite."

"What's that?"

"She's a she…but not exactly."

"What? You're not making much sense."

"Let me just spill it… she was born with male genitals." Steve-O explained with difficulty.

"You mean she has a penis?" I started to chuckle.

"Yes! And don't laugh! She's got a man's temper too. By the way, call her Freddy."

…Freddy?

Just when I thought I had things figured out, Fate decides to throw something like this at me. Now more than ever, I need to understand this Lena and her freaky cousin…

…Fredrika.


	6. Chapter 6

**Demonic Dreamers ©A story by Animegamer2007**

**Chapter 6: Conspiracy Unmasked**

Ah! Nightmares! Such nightmares I have. I've had nightmares sense I was a small boy. My name is Innocent… Innocent Chaos. I was born fifty years ago on an American army base in Germany. The nightmares began in my early childhood, nightmares about Hitler's evil plot to supplant the Jews all over the globe. The doctors tried to find the cause and found nothing.

I am sure that I was born on or near a death camp for the Jews… Their ghosts haunt my every being and despise me for living.

I went into a coma about twenty years ago after a near fatal explosion of one of my "evil" experiments. I have slipped in and out of consciousness several times during my slumber. I even slipped in and out of the true Hell.

I remember those words like a magnificent sensation that never leaves my body…

"Chaos, Innocent?" A guard demon asked me as others of his kind pounded my skull into my brain. "Hey, you knock it off or He'll hear about this! Don't obliterate His Majesty's special guest!"

Instantly the demons subsided and muttered in disgust. The demon held out his three-fingered hand to help me up.

"I am Innocent." I said gasping for breath. "What does your lord want with me?"

"Your experiments intrigue Him. Come!"

I remember nothing from that point until we reached the Hellish castle. I remember the demon woman awaiting my arrival.

Deep blue hair, sunburned skin, hypnotic eyes, and long black fingernails.

"Welcome to my master's home, I am Angel Eyes… your guide. Please, follow me." She asked with a sincere politeness that showed evidence of her heart full of malice. I obeyed her command without a second thought. Maybe her eyes held true to its appearance the power of hypnotism. We walked for what seemed like eons until we reached a near empty room, lit only by the few torches and a giant fireplace.

An ominous figure stood in front of the orange glow; clothed in a black cloak. The only visible features were a pair of large horns protruding from where the face was to be.

"Master Chaos, I presume?" The figure asked.

"Answer Him!" Angel Eyes whispered shortly.

"Y-yes, my Lord?" I asked bowing hesitantly.

"Ah! Good. No need to bow, my friend. We have… business… to discuss." He glanced toward Angel Eyes. "Leave us!" he ordered. She bowed and left.

"Now that we are alone…I want to know if you can perform that little experiment of yours again."

"Yes. The chemical I used was too unstable. I'll use less this time. The potent after effects might kill me, but I'm willing to take the chance. I've been questioning if there is a way to become more powerful without bulking up to an incredible mass."

"Good, Innocent, good. But, I want you to do the experiment to my demonic legion. They will not suffer from the side effect of death. As you may not be aware, many years have passed sense you were ripped of your consciousness that fateful day. You have matured and awakened to a new kind of… horror. Yes, Innocent, I know of your nightmares… your horrific visions. I assure you, they weren't given to you on accident."

"What do you mean?"

"Fate must have a plan for you. Have I seen this plan? No, no I have not. Fate is a clever mistress and knows of my wishes to see her plans, so… I make my own, and you're a part of it."

"What must I do?"

"I'll give you control of my armies and followers. I'll give you everything you need, I only request this… when you conquer the waking world; give it to me. I've tried for thousands of countless years to supplant the kingdom of heaven from the control of earth. Every time God's 'chosen one' got in the way and foiled my plot with an artifact… the breastplate, the shield, the helmet, the belt…

"But the sword is the most dangerous and powerful piece. I've fought it before and lost some of my greatest advisors including Angel Eyes' mother Vampirssa. Fortunately Angel Eyes' inherited every bit of evil and twice as much power she had." He paused and clenched his fist so hard that a thick, sticky black ooze ran down his knuckles. Realizing what he had done he lapped up the blood like a rare wine from his fingers. "I want God's greatest creations to bow before me and lick the blood of their tortured ancestor's off my boots and scrape angel wings out from under my fingernails. Give me the world Chaos and anything you name will be yours."

I gave it some thought occasionally hearing his voice say, "Take your time," and "You have all the time in the world." My mind strayed to Angel Eyes and her slender curves and piercing blue eyes, her body corrupting my every thought.

"I'll do it. But, I want Angel Eyes in return."

"She's as good as yours,"

"Your wish is my command, Master."

And so it began. I will not fail him… The world belongs to us…


	7. Chapter 7

**Demonic Dreamers ©A story by Animegamer2007**

**Chapter 7: Kyo's Past**

My cigarette gleamed in my hand as I breathed in the desert emptiness… warm and lonely. The lights in the casino dimmed as Lena and Freddy walked out onto the stage for a dance duel. I put more of my body weight against the brick wall; the sword pressing into my back but not breaking the skin.

Without warning the sword began to vibrate lightly. I was not surprised; it did that quite often by the "Lady Luck". No doubt someone was cheating in one of the various games there. I sighed and stamped out the remainder of the cigarette. "What now, Sword?"

As if in response, it started to vibrate more violently and pulsate with startling fury. It started to glow with a faint light and sing from its rapid throbs…pulling me slightly to the right.

"…The Hell? What? In the alley?"

"Relax, Kyo. It's not of your doing… the sword of the spirit senses evil on its own, mine to be precise." Said a womanly voice in a black cloak beside me.

"Holy Hell!" I shouted in surprise. "I didn't even see you there."

"Of course not… I just got here." She said.

"Who are you?" I ask in curiosity. The blade quaked on my back.

"No one worth mentioning… at least not yet."

"Really? Well, I don't have time to mess with the likes of you."

"Why?" she asks as she begins to circle me.

"You ask too many questions."

"Questions I want to ask are not always answered correctly. Now, I ask you again… Why?"

"'Why?' what?"

"Why do you not wish to engage in combat with me? Why do you shun me before I've been introduced? Why do you hide from the demons that live within you?"

"Who are you?" I ask trembling from shock. How? How is it she read my memories like an open book, when even I alone cannot access its many labyrinths of secrets?

"I know much about you. I know why you're here…the name and origin of the sword you possess… the time and date your mother died… and the demon you try to hide inside." She whispered. She stuck out her hand from under the cloak and instantly my heart began to pulse with gut-wrenching pain. I struggled to suppress a shout and dropped to my knees.

She knew. She knew everything about me. Ever since my mother died when I was eight, I wandered around the city outskirts with a small ache inside. Everyday it began to grow and grow and everyday it hurt more and more. The pain never really subsided.

"Ha! The darkness in your heart intensifies! You controlled it once but I guarantee you won't be able to restrain it for long!"

The pain's intensity wouldn't let up. I had to get rid of this bitch. I hoisted myself to my feet staring at the ground; a twinge started in each of my eyes. I could feel that she was startled.

"What makes you think that I can't control my own Demons!" I growled. I glanced at her and without a second thought threw the sword directly at her heart. I heard a scream and the sound of metal latching into brick. The pain instantly subsided. I look up.

She was gone! Not a scrap of her flesh remained, nothing except a black cloak and a sword pinning it to the brick wall across the street lingered.

I stared at the street, panting with sweat pouring down my face like a leaky faucet. A small piece of cloth caught my attention.

It was an old Nazi symbol… tattered and slightly burned on one corner. But something was different. It had a blackened goat head for a background. The insignia of the devil…


	8. Chapter 8

**Demonic Dreamers ©a story by Animegamer2007**

**Chapter 8: Truth and Lies**

I entered the casino and went to the back room where Lena and Freddy were chatting. Steve-O stood by the door prepared for anything.

"Not working the craps tonight?" I asked pulling out another cigarette from my vest pocket.

"S'not the only job I do Kyo. What's that hanging out of your pocket?" He asked noticing the badge I found outside. I handed it to him, lit up and sighed deeply.

"Don't know. A disguised woman dropped it outside the door…" I paused to take a drag. "She…uh… tried to… God! I don't know! She wasn't trust worthy, I'll say that much at least."

"Hmm. Looks like a swastika or something' to me." He said handing it back. I shoved it in my pocket and puffed on the cigarette some more. "Tough night, kid?"

I sighed. "A little stressed and tense, that's all. That woman creeped the hell outta me. By the way…"

"What?"

"Did you ever tell Freddy's that you told anyone?"

"'Cept you, I don't recall that I have."

"Were you supposed to?"

"No. It was a secret among the family… I never told Boss Ishii 'bout it. He just put two and two together, I guess."

"You told him?" shouted Freddy from the doorway. It was at that moment that we both became aware that she was there.

"Yeah, but its among friends Freddy. I didn't wan' him to find out the hard way."

"What? By sleeping with me? Oh, that's nice, Steve-O, real nice. Goodbye, I'll be in my room throwing knives at your picture if you should ever need me. Just don't tell anyone I'm there!" she said with resentment and sarcasm, and she stomped off toward the elevator.

Lena, who was right behind Freddy, took a moment to glance at the two of us and then rolled her eyes.

"Morons. Kyo, I've been meaning to ask you about that sword…"

"What about it?"

"You didn't have it the night we met, during the gang shoot-out; correct?"

"Yeah,"

"So where did you get it on such short notice?"

I looked away from her, took the sword from my back and stared hard at it, as if it were a priceless treasure that words couldn't describe. And it was, but what was even more unbearable was to tell Lena who I got it from. Sure, I could tell Steve-O without much difficulty but to tell Lena… I wasn't sure if I ever could.

"I got it in a dream."

She chuckled. "Yeah, sure, okay."

"I'm not joking. It was a gift from…" I stopped short. I couldn't bring myself to say it… not in front of her, not here.

"From who?"

I sighed and suddenly became aware that the cigarette in my hand was burning between my fingers. I let it drop and stomped it out. "Can I tell you in private? Its not a secret, I just don't think I can tell more than one person at a time."

"I see. Steve-O, can you go work at one of the craps tables for a little bit?"

"Yeah. Don't keep me in suspense Kyo… tell me later."

"You bet." I muttered as Steve-O walked down the hall.

"Come in here. It'll be quieter."

I wandered in without a second thought pondering how I was going to tell Lena about my mother and the sword and… my life if it came down to it. I glanced around at the large circular room with a large opening full of clothes, shoes, costumes, and performance instruments. I sat on the queen sized canopy bed and stared at the black carpet.

Lena sat beside me in silence waiting expectantly for the answer to her previous question. I glanced at her green eyes and looked back down at the carpet. Everyday I tried to ignore my feelings for her… telling myself its just hormones and that'll pass. But the feeling just hid away in my gut, nervous that she might not feel the same in return. I sighed.

"I got the sword from my mother."

"Your mother? I'd like to meet her some day."

"She's dead." I whispered.

"Oh! I'm so sorry. I had no idea…"

"She died when I was eight. The doctors said it was some type of cancer and that they were really sorry. They placed me in this cheap-ass foster home where they ignored me completely. I blamed myself for her death and ran off. Most of the time I'd hide from the cops out looking for me, in alleys, backdoor steps, anywhere that was safe.

"I was a lone wolf from the day she died to present. The night we met I had a dream about her. She came down from the heavens and gave me this sword saying 'Protect her at all costs.' I wasn't sure I could wield such a weapon, but I took it."

"Her?" Lena asked in confusion.

"You…"

"I see. Did I know her?"

"I don't think so. I didn't know about you until we met."

We sat in the room in silence for a while, not knowing what to say to the other; staring into the uncomfortable abyss of time, waiting for the other to say something to break the silence. The uncomfortable silence you see in movies and read in romance novels. Sweat started to trickle slowly down my brow in anxiety.

What was going to happen next I could not tell. Was she going to kiss me? Was she waiting for me to make the first move? I was as confused as a monkey doing a math problem. I started to shift closer towards her. She closed her eyes and I closed mine, and our lips brushed against each other if only for a brief moment.

Lena pulled away and cleared her throat. "Does the sword have a name?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, yeah. When she gave it to me she said it was called 'The Sword of the Spirit'."

She gasped. "No way, I've only heard tales of its power and majesty. One story was that a chosen angel descended from heaven with the blade and dueled Satan one-on-one. Satan lost and fled back into the depths of hell cursing the Lord's name. The angel, having no use for the blade anymore left it in the hands of the monks in a temple that has yet to be found. I just thought it was a story they told in churches and such to keep the kids interested, I didn't think it was an actual object that I could see and touch. I didn't think it existed."

"It does. I'm only beginning to learn how to use it."

She jumped out of her spot and stood in front of me. "I'll teach you."

"What?" I muttered in disbelief.

"C'mon! I have a martial arts weapon instructor degree black belt. I know how to use all sorts of weapons and would love to teach someone a little of it."

I agreed and after a few hours of practice I felt more confident that the weapon was indeed meant to be mine and that I was able to control it. I took Lena's hand and positioned myself behind her.

"Let me teach you how to focus attacks effectively." I whispered.

"I already know how."

"A little, but, can you make your weakest kick do the most damage? Can you channel your life into a single area to make the most of its power? Lemme teach you how. First, close your eyes. Picture your opponent… feel him move…now, what do you want to do?"

"Kick the crap outta him."

"Focus your life force into your legs… tell it that your life depends on it… believe you will die unless you defeat your enemy. Believe…"

Without warning she kicked the air without opening her eyes with such force that I was knocked back into the nearby wall. I blinked a few times and sighed.

"Excellent."

The door slammed open and Freddy came rushing in with a note clutched in her hands, sweat pouring down her face and her glasses hanging off one ear.

"Lena!" Freddy shouted.

"What is it, Fredrika?"

"This!" She shoved the paper into her hands.

"It says…

Lena Ishii,

Meet us at the old warehouse east of Las Vegas or your friends are dead. Our new leader has a bone to pick with you.

The Black Cobras."

"Looks like its time to finish what they started." I said lighting up another cigarette.


	9. Chapter 9

**Demonic Dreamers ©a story by Animegamer2007**

**Chapter 9: Innocent's Army**

"Well, Innocent. You've certainly out done yourself," Angel Eyes hissed malevolently as she circled and inspected every one of the Black Cobras. She paused every now and again at a most vicious looking one and gave them a cruel, approving smile.

"Thank you, Angel Eyes. It took some doing, trying to find replacement members for the three that fell at the Lady Luck, but I believe these will get the job done right… the first time."

Angel Eyes rounded on him and stared Innocent in the eyes with no emotion. "You should. The Master doesn't like failures, and he forgives no one."

"I understand."

"Good. Now, give them their speech."

"Indeed." He turned and glared at his audience. "My soldiers! My friends and enemies! My brothers and sisters! Look at us! We sit on a floating rock that crumbles under the rule of idiotic leaders. Queens and kings, presidents, priests, governors and majors… all weak and stupid!"

"Damn straight!" Shouted a woman with a chain dangling between her nose and ear and spiked pink hair. "They probably spell stupid with two 'O's'."

"Yes! We play on chemical playgrounds, toy with lust and sin, swallow pills and inject drugs in our eyes; we rape and seduce people… assault them and leave them to die. We are the Black Cobras!" Instantly shouts of approval rang about the abandoned warehouse. Angel Eyes smiled and glanced at Innocent. He continued. "It's time! We are the Dark Master's chosen warriors." More shouts rang about the storehouse.

"We are the ultimate force that man has never seen before! But, we are still vulnerable. This Lena Ishii and Kyo could kill each and every one of us with the skills and weapons they possess. We are but living, breathing mortals. We could ask for no greater a gift than to have the Dark Master's own right hand and his army to command! Cobras, I give you the Demonic Legion!"

Innocent raised both his hands and immediately ten bulky demons with various weapons sprang forth from the ground. Angel Eyes walked towards the center and stood with the fleet as well. "This is just a taste of what muscle the Demonic Legion holds. Nothing can stand in our way."

"Once the pure ones are removed from this planet, we will reign supreme!" Angel Eyes lectured.

"Now, my children… TO WAR!" Innocent exclaimed. The end of all days was closer than anyone could perceive.


	10. Chapter 10

**Demonic Dreamers © A story by Animegamer2007 **

**Chapter 10: The Dead Don't Talk**

The ancient, abandoned looking warehouse loomed over our meek bodies like a giant guarding a cave full of rare blood rubies. I stared at the building half expecting something to pop out of the shadows like daisies in the spring. I closed my eyes and felt the sword pulsate slightly on my back. Freddy glanced at Lena and then towards me.

"Once we go in, I have a hunch there's no coming out."

"A hunch?" Lena asked with sarcasm. The silence echoed back her answer. "A hunch it is then."

I sighed and lit up my last cigarette. "Might as well enjoy the last smoke while it lasts." The gravel crunched beneath our shoes and occasionally we'd give each other a fleeting look and turn away the moment the other noticed.

A woman with spiked pink hair and a chain dangling between her nose and ear blocked the entrance with her body leaning on the termite-ridden doorframe. She blew an enormous pink bubble and attacked the wad once again with a vengeance, glaring at each of us. "Hello mates. Been expecting the four of yas. My orders are to keep trespassers out and let Lena Ishii and Kyo through. So you two," she said pointing at Freddy and Steve-O "will have to go."

Lena stepped forward. "They come with me, or you come meet me at my casino. I wouldn't mind kicking your guys' ass a few more times… though it might be bad for business."

The woman glared at Lena with hate so powerful and nasty that probably without her orders, she would have slit Lena's throat right then and there laughing at her bleeding corpse. She paused a moment perhaps thinking about that exact fantasy and shrugged. "Answer's still no, love." She blew another bubble that covered her piercing-covered face. Once it popped she noticed Lena's steel fan, sharp side up, at her esophagus.

"They come, or you're dead. I'm faster and stronger than you, no one… no one will ever hear you scream." Lena pushed the blade closer to her letting the blade draw blood.

"That's where you're wrong. You leave from here tonight without taking one single solitary step into the warehouse and you will have surrendered the world to the Dark Master."

"Dark Master?" I questioned. "Who is he?"

The woman snorted. "Like I'd bloody tell you!" I snatched her hand from her side and put in into an arm lock and put my cigarette dangerously close to her forearm, threatening to burn her skin.

"You will unless you want a dark, black scar on that beyond-reasonably white skin of yours." I edged the burning tip of the cigarette closer to her skin. I watched her as she began to sweat bullets.

"I'm not gonna talk no matter what you do to me!"

"We'll see,"

"Eht Kard Retsam swonk dna sees lla! Erofeb eht kcits stih sti kram, ll'eh dnes sih Cinomed Noigel retfa eeht ot evas sih lufhtiaf tnavres!" She groaned as she tried with all her strength to get free.

"What in the hell?" I looked at Lena and Steve-O looking for a translation and then at Freddy. She shrugged.

"Don't look at me. Just because I have glasses doesn't mean I can translate dozens of different languages."

Steve-O gave the woman a dark glare. "I bet it was a curse, fry her, Kyo."

"No!" She bellowed lowly. "I'll talk! I'll bloody talk!"

I loosened my grip on her arm and Lena, at a snail's pace, removed the fan from her neck. She then motioned Freddy to come closer.

"Put her in a body lock, Freddy." Lena whispered.

Freddy licked her lips. "Really? Which one?"

"Wrestling style oughta do it."

"Alright," She walked up to the punk who was on the cold, hard ground gasping for air and rubbing her arm, and pulled her to her feet by one arm. She then began twisting the woman's appendages this way and that until her opposition could barely move.

"Esaeler em uoy hcterw!" she moaned in pain.

Freddy tightened her body around her even more. "I could constrict you even more if you don't stop moaning."

"You can't!"

"I can. You'd be surprised how limber I am considering my…" she paused searching for the right word. "…Condition. Now who is the Dark Master? Speak!"

"He goes by many names, I'm just a lowly guard, I don't know anything about his real name."

I glanced at Lena. She nodded and motioned to Freddy to inflict more pain. The woman gave a yelp.

"Alright! He is known as Lord of the Underworld, Prince of Darkness, and the King of Hell!"

Lena stared hard at the woman. "Do you mean Satan?"

"Maybe," She smiled.

Freddy tightened her body.

"Er… Yes!" She groaned in agony.

"What else do you know?" I asked stomping my last cigarette into the dust.

"Nothing,"

She gave another long groan. "Survey says no. Tell us more or there'll be nothing left of your bones but dust." Freddy grinned.

"Fine! I'll talk! I'll talk!"

I crouched down close to her face. "Who's the leader?"

"His name is Innocent Chaos."

"What does he look like?"

"Uh… bald, thick black eyebrows, er… hazel eyes, I think. And… he's a bit on the muscular side, if not by much. He's wearing a black velvet cape."

"What can he do?"

"I don't know! OW! He summoned some demons last night and that's all I know! I swear! Now, get her off me goddamn it!

"You're telling the truth?"

"If I knew anymore I would've told you already! Now get this little bitch off of me!"

I nodded and Freddy dismounted.

"Wait!" Lena said. "She might warn the others. We've gotta make sure she doesn't squeal."

"I won't tell! I swear on my life, on my own head even!"

Suddenly a dart appeared lodged in her throat and she groped the air as she gave a harsh last breath and fell, lifeless.

"Of course you won't tell," whispered a malicious feminine voice. I turned around with haste to stare at the on coming threat. It was a woman with piercing blue eyes, indigo hair and sunburn-colored skin and horns. "Kyo, do you remember me?"

"Can't say I have. Your voice sounds vaguely familiar."

"Maybe my cloak can give some answers," She took off her cape and tossed it to the ground. The cape gave a screech like it was alive and flopped down into the dust; a gaping hole was located in its center.

"The woman from the alley,"

"Correct! Now, for the Cobra's sadistic pleasure, bring in Lena Ishii."

Lena walked forward into the open doors of the warehouse. A bald man with a black cape was planted in the back of the place on a high platform.

"Lena, well…" The man said "It certainly is a pleasure, right my friends?"

Agreements were echoed off the creaky walls.

"Last time you met my colleagues here you killed one. I suggest we return the favor. Angel Eyes!"

The indigo haired woman stepped forward.

"Yes, Innocent?"

"Kill the little freak." He whispered motioning towards Freddy. She smiled and licked her lips. Freddy began to perspire in fear. With the last of her will that she could muster from the depths of her frightened being, Freddy charged at her attacker and began to grapple her furiously. She got hold of both of Angel Eye's legs and flipped her over onto her stomach forcefully, putting her into a leg lock.

"Who's got who? Huh?"

"Who, indeed." Angel Eyes said. A glop of pink flesh fell to the floor and oozed into the ground. More and more of Angel Eye's flesh fell and plopped onto the floor until Freddy had a demonic skeleton in a leg hold instead of her opponent.

"Huh?" She breathed in disgust.

A darker shadow moved into Freddy's and Angel Eyes reappeared.

"Fredrika, look out!" Lena shouted. But she was too slow, Angel Eyes plunged a dagger into Freddy's back. Blood dripped to the ground and Freddy fell, defeated.

Angel Eyes smiled. Lena rushed to Freddy's body and cradled her head in sorrow.

"Lena, kill her for me."

"I will. That I promise."

Freddy was dead and nothing was bringing her back.


	11. Chapter 11

**Demonic Dreamers © A story by Animegamer2007**

**Chapter 11: Of Blood and Turmoil**

The entire premises echoed in laughter as the Cobras watched Freddy's bleeding corpse ooze onto the cold hard ground, her new sanctuary and soon to be permanent resting place. My head began to ache and swim as a torrent of violent emotions entered my every thought.

I wanted to take my sword and impale this "Angel Eyes" in the heart as I looked upon her warm, red, wet carcass. Truth be told, I didn't know if demons had the same colored blood so I let my vivid imagination fill in the blank spots. I heard a scream and I looked in Lena's direction.

Angel Eyes now held her firmly in her grasp like a boa constricting its prey, one hand dug into the scalp of Lena's red hair and the other was kept in an arm lock to prevent escape.

She gave a cruel laugh as Lena screamed in pain, blood now beginning to cake on Lena's head.

"Hah! Not so tough now, are we?" She sneered with malice that no being of this realm could possibly comprehend. "What is your greatest fear, Hmm?"

"Bite me!" Lena spat.

"Let her go, Angel Eyes! Or so help me, I'll kill you without a second thought, you twisted, sick, bitch!" I twinge came once again to each of my eyes and everything started to turn different shades of red.

"The demon within you awakes! You can't suppress it now."

"My demons are my own to conquer! Not yours to control!" I moaned in agony as I felt like a white-hot knife was being driven into my skull.

"I beg to differ. My mother was an excellent manipulator, and I know the study well. I can control any beast, man or creature without the use of silly talismans or books. I don't even need an incantation; I just have to look at you. Your demonic soul shall be mine. My master and I have waited too long to let some disturbed punk and his little girlfriend get in the way of our plans."

I stared in awe at Lena, her figure transformed into a demon like that of Angel Eyes. Small horns protruded from her skull, fangs replaced her incisors, a tail moved behind her, but unlike Angel Eyes; she had wings. Angel Eyes loosened her grip and let Lena drop to the floor panting from the ordeal the transformation must have put her through.

"What? What happened to me?" Lena gasped looking at her hands in wonder.

"You have awakened!" Innocent shouted. "Join us and no more suffering shall become of you."

"Awakened? Yes, I am awake. I feel like I've been asleep for much too long and the slumber has left me drained."

"Power courses through your veins now, child. The nightmare will most definitely conclude. Demonstrate your new found power for your friend." He motioned with one hand at the earth muttering an incantation and one large demon crawled out of the earth like a zombie.

She stepped forward with confidence I'd never witnessed before. Her wings folded gently behind her shoulders like a cute, demonic angel.

She barely even gave a glancing look at the demon when she whipped out her steel fans and feinted a low swipe. The demon dipped low to block the blast, but she knew what she was doing. She quickly spun around and delivered a swift sidekick to the demon's stomach. The demon staggered in place for a moment and began to gag. The entire warehouse watched in horror as one of the most elite demons of Hell vomited his insides.

Angel Eyes smiled and licked her black lips in enjoyment. She stepped close to Lena and whispered something in her ear. Lena's eyes widened in terror and she looked at her own stomach. Angel Eyes had impaled her with her own blade, her own steel fans. She fell to the ground in defeat.

"You still refuse to let out your demon, Kyo." Angel Eyes mused with malice. "We have just killed the only two people that have ever cared about you since your mother died. You have nothing left to lose except your life, accept your fate."

"Nothing left to lose, eh?" I chuckled. "You're wrong. I've still got you!" I grabbed my sword and charged at Angel Eyes, blinded with fury. She was no amateur; she knew combat evasion techniques and used them well. Maybe too well. She teleported right, left, forward, and behind several times until I was exhausted beyond normal comprehension.

She gave a harsh, yet pleased, chuckle and stood before me. I could hear her breath and heart race fiercely. I had perhaps tired her out as well, but she was still able to take the parry. I leaned hard on my sword, panting hard and perspiring heavy droplets.

"…Kyo…" Steve-O whispered behind me.

"…What?"

He paused a moment, unable to find the right words to say. "You…uh, look different."

"What in the great fiery depths of hell are you talking about?"

"I can't describe it. Look at yer reflection in the sword,"

I looked and my eyes widened in disbelief.

I had transformed as well.

Large horns, each the width of my arm, extended from my cranium like that of a mountain goat, and my eyes had turned from the brown and white I had grown accustomed to; to a black and red. My senses appeared to be much more acute. Every little detail was noted, every sound and slight breath of wind was heard, every smell more stimulating and distinct from the last.

And I could smell blood.

I couldn't tell if it was from Lena's body or from Freddy's corpse, but it was there nonetheless. I wanted to see more. I heard a faint groan, and all too familiar.

Lena was still alive… if only for the time being.

"Angel Eyes!" I growled. "Your work is getting a bit sloppy."

"What are you talking about? I never leave a heart beating when it's my hand that has dealt the fatal blow."

"Oh really?"

"Enough of this foolishness! Angel Eyes! Stop toying with him and finish him off!" Innocent barked with disappointment.

"No, I will not."

"ANGEL EYES! You owe your allegiance to me! You will do as I order! Finish—"

"She is mine, Innocent. And not yours to command." A dark, tall figure clothed in a black cape and large horns stepped forward with an air of supremacy and an evil calm. Cold and heartless with only the seven sins occupying his being and controlling his moves.

The demons about the room knelt down in courtesy and fear. Angel Eyes wheeled around and did the same. He glided towards Innocent and halted, examining him like a hawk circling is prey. "You disappoint me. I expected better of you, Innocent."

"I have done nothing but what you've asked."

"Hah! You lie! You had no intention of giving me my kingdom, now did you? Speak!"

Innocent starred at the ground in rage, no doubt caught in his own lie.

"See. I know all, Innocent. Three enemies I see, but four I smell. Where is the other one?"

I looked oddly at Steve-O. I could see him, why couldn't the other demons see him? Was it because I was part human and forced into this metamorphosis by the apparent death of my friends? Or was it because of some other reason that I could not grasp?

'Why can't he see you?' I mouthed silently to Steve-O.

He shrugged. 'I don't know.' He stopped a moment and pulled a trinket from the inside of his shirt. It was a small silver crucifix on an iron chain. 'Maybe this?'

'How? I can still see you.'

'Yer pure, these guys are as evil as the earth is old.'

"Come out!" The demon overlord barked.

Steve-O stepped forward and removed the cross from his neck, holding it before him like a talisman. "In the name of the All Mighty God, I banish you from this realm!"

The devil chuckled. "God? I know no God! There is only the earth and Hell. Your… trinket holds no power here. Perhaps you'd like a glimpse of the horror and evil that stand before you?" He slowly lowered his hood to reveal the face behind the mask.

A hansom demon with knife-like red eyes, slick black hair, and black lips showing two fangs starred at us, the devil's mark on his forehead. He was feminine and yet masculine at the same time.

I continued to stare at the creature's eyes. They were red as blood and malevolent, as countless souls seemed to rotate around in a whirlpool of never-ending despair and turmoil, punished for their sins. Not all the good deeds in the world could save those poor souls and I took pity on them knowing they were probably his source of power.

I had heard stories of this "Satan". Ruler of Hell, Punisher of Sins, Prince of Darkness, Lord of the Underworld and Commander of all the evil in this world and the next.

His weapon of choice was supposedly a long, razor-sharp sword created from the blood of the deceased and the still-living flesh of the tortured, and it was said that no one was able to wield it… except him. His appearance gave me no shock. It was assumed that he was a combined being, a nothingness with the similarities of both men and women. Animals too were incorporated in his body, giving him the strength and instinct he needed to rule the most unstable realm of the three.

The ultimate evil.

The ultimate everything.

Suddenly a memory popped into my brain and the labyrinth I had been wandering around in for so long was finally solved and everything had become clear.

_…Lena? I had heard that name before. Where? When? And how? Did I know her? This name unlocked something in the deepest labyrinth of my mind, but before I could grasp what it was… it slipped from my fingers like water…_

_We met in a park when we were young. My mother had just died and I had run away from my foster parents again and was hiding in a concrete tube kids used to climb through._

_I saw a couple of small girls, playing in a sandbox, one wearing a pink and black striped tank top and a pair of shorts, her red hair up in a ponytail. The other wore a yellow tank top and recently torn jeans covered in mud, grass, and sand; her raven hair hung a little past her shoulders and tiny glasses hung off her nose. The young Lena and Freddy, laughing in glee and blissfully unaware of the fate that will befall them after meeting me in the non-to-distant future._

_"Whatcha doin'?" I ask, a bit shy._

_"Makin' sand castles, silly. Wanna help?"_

_"Sure!" I said, delighted I had found a friend. "What'ser name?"_

_"I'm Lena and this is my cousin, Fredrika."_

_I paused trying to pronounce the word and count the syllables with one hand. The black haired girl laid a sandy hand on my head._

_"You can call me Freddy."_

_"Freddy? Okay, that's easy to say."_

_Then there was an explosion. I don't recall what from, but a couple of men came and picked up my newfound friends._

_"Wait, daddy!" Lena jumped down from her father's arms and ran to me. "I don't know yer name."_

_"Kyo,"_

_The man came back to her again and picked her up hastily. "Come on, Lena, we must go."_

_"Bye-bye, Kyo!"_

_"Bye… er… Lena!"_

_Next thing I know, I'm knocked out cold, laying face first in the sand. But I remember the some words in my slumber…_

_"Lies and Deceit, though full of power,_

_Can still fall._

_Reach for the symbol of truth in the darkest hour,_

_So the gates of heaven can still stand tall."_

I looked at Satan and at Steve-O. "That's it. Oh my god, that's it! Steve-O! Throw me the crucifix!"

"Why?"

"Just do it!" He tossed the small cross and I caught it, and proceeded to place it on the hilt of the sword. "Satan! Your hour's up!"

"I think not," he sneered.

"Alright, your funeral." And I shouted the incantation. "LIES AND DECEIT, THOUGH FULL OF POWER, CAN STILL FALL. REACH FOR THE SYMBOL OF TRUTH IN THE DARKEST HOUR, SO THE GATES OF HEAVEN CAN STILL STAND TALL!"

Spontaneously, the sword absorbed the crucifix and a bright white light surrounded the room, blinding all except for Steve-O and myself. "I've heard the past'll give you wings, I hope mine will help me finish this." I whispered. A flash of silver and the sound colliding steel echoed across the walls. I now had long, steel wings. Futuristic or demonic, I couldn't tell but I was ready to rid this earth of the evil before me.

"You're meat, Satan!" and I charged.


	12. Chapter 12

**Demonic Dreamers ©A story by Animegamer2007**

**Chapter 12: The Fated Battle**

Ba-bum, ba-bum, ba-bum…

My heart pounded in my ears like a battle drum, beating a rhythmic death tune preparing me for the fight of my life.

But it wasn't just my battle now, was it? No, this fight determines the fate of the entire universe.

Time slowed down making mere seconds seem like an eternity condemned to a lake of fire.

Ba-bum, ba-bum, ba-bum…

Sweat clung to my brow and stung the inside of my eyelids making everything a blur…everything except for the horrific form of Satan.

Ba-bum, ba-bum, ba-bum… The beat quickened in an alarming pace. Ba-bum, ba-bum, ba-bum…

I can't explain why I thought Satan wouldn't fight back, letting me cut him asunder right then and there. But that wasn't very realistic. In a blinding, blood red flash, he whipped out his demonic blade and countered my overhead attack. A deafening boom emitted from the meeting of the two blades.

Satan glared at me, bearing down into my soul searching for my one weakness, my vulnerable point, to increase his advantage in battle. "Well now, Kyo. This certainly is a surprise, not a pleasant one, but a surprise nonetheless. You look surprised as well." He looked at his singing blade. "Hm? You weren't expecting a counter, were you?"

I struggled with all my might to keep the blades at one another and not in me. "No, but this makes things all the more interesting." The blades grew white hot and I winced in pain, the heat traveling down to the handle and into my hand searing the tender flesh of my palm. A sharp ring entered my ears from the encounter of the two blades, both turning red and appearing to crack from the pressure.

"I see. We both know what'll happen next. You ready?"

I raised my eyebrows in a sarcastic motion. "Are you?"

The blades separated and we each charged at the other with all our power. I prayed that God's blade would be enough to stop the ultimate evil.

I swung the blade in an upper cut motion, he parried. I stepped to the right and hit him with a spinning strike, he blocked… barely. I jumped high in an attempt to slice him directly in half, he sidestepped my blow.

He smiled and took his turn to take to the offensive. He aimed a high right strike and I avoided. He tried a gut stab, but I parried with stepping throat slash.

Over and over we exchanged blow after blow, each determined to win the fight, but I was beginning to tire-out and Satan seemed as though he was loosing none of his stamina. He feinted a left swipe and catching me off guard within an instant, hit me with an overhead blast causing me to loose balance.

"Game over!" He aimed straight for my heart. I closed my eyes tightly. No, this couldn't be the end, not now, not here. I can't be defeated here in this godforsaken hole; I haven't been able to avenge Freddy's death and Lena's fatal blow to the gut. God can't fail me; I'm his chosen, right? Damn it, I'm sorry mother… I've failed you. I've failed everybody. I'm sorry; I'll see you again soon… I hope.

Lena, I regret I couldn't share one last kiss with you. That moment felt like it was forever, and I wish it was. I never got the chance to tell you how I really felt. I love you, and I always have, ever since the day we met when we were small children. I thought it was my happiness to have a friend after being alone for so long, I guess not. I love you, and I promised to protect you with my life… I think I'm fulfilling that promise.

Freddy, sorry we couldn't get better acquainted. We could've made a couple of great friends. You haven't really changed. I wonder if it was after my meeting of you that really unlocked the door my past. But maybe it was your death that accomplished it instead. Rest in heaven and rest in peace my friend.

Steve-O, I'll miss your jokes, and your quick, sarcastic remarks about my rare idiocy. You comforted me when I was the most confused, and you introduced me to Lena again. You've been like a brother to me. I wonder if there's a heaven. I'm a demon now so I probably won't be going there.

This is it.

Last journey of the disturbed youth.

There was a sound of colliding steel. I peered out, aghast that I was not dead by now. My new steel wings had formed a protective shield, surrounding me in a silver sphere. I felt safe, as if I was back in the womb, like no harm could befall me. A surge of confidence filled my veins like an electric current. God was on my side after all.

"It's over time!" I grasped the sword firmly in my right hand and flung it directly at my target.

Not Satan, but Innocent. As long as he lived, he could back up Satan at anytime putting me in a battle against millions. Unfair odds, if you ask me. It struck its mark, directly through his gut and spine, and swerved around like a boomerang back into my hands dripping with black, corrupted human blood. He tumbled off his perch and landed with a sickening thud in the dust.

"Your servant is dead or dying. You better help him." I jest.

"Why aid one who has deceived me? He is nothing. My quarrel is with you, not a servant gone a-rye."

Innocent moaned in a painful agony. "Angel Eyes help me…" he reached up toward the lovely demon.

"Help you? Why?" Angel Eyes asked as her eyes flashed with venom.

"I love you…" He gasped.

Angel Eyes chuckled. "Hah! Love? I have never loved a pathetic mortal, even if they have loved me. I only have lust in my black heart and it belongs to the master, not a weak, twisted, man such as you!"

"Angel Eyes…!" he gurgled, blood bubbling from his mouth in torrents. I was expecting him to be dead by now.

"Enough!" Angel Eyes shouted. She leapt several feet into the air and landed her heels directly into his skull. Blood and grey brain matter oozed over her boots like a river. "I don't have time to play games with you, mortal."

"Thank you Angel Eyes." Satan smiled the soul filled pits of his eyes gleamed with sadistic pleasure and approval.

"A pleasure," she answered.

Satan looked back at his quarry. "Now, where were we?"

"I was kicking your ass."

He smirked. "You are exhausted yet you still show enthusiasm for the battle ahead. Trust me; it'll be your very last."

"Why should I trust the father of all lies?" I smiled and we began our war again. Right…left…parry…duck…uppercut…stab… the blows went on for hours neither of us loosing our steam.

My face was hot and my t-shirt and vest were drenched completely with sweat. I ripped off the useless garments and stared into Satan's face. He seemed calm and collected for a battle where everything was at stake. But, then again, if you had everything to gain and nothing to loose in a battle you figured you'd win, wouldn't you?

"You're loosing steam, Kyo. Give up. There's no use fighting anymore."

"No." I panted. "You will destroy us all. You'll kill everyone."

"Not everyone, just those who refuse to follow me. I will create a world of glorious chaos. I thought that idiot, Innocent, could've helped me but he proved useless. Can you imagine it, a world of confusion and disorder?

"The streets would be paved with blood of the unworthy, the sky black as the darkest night, pyramids would stand on their points, and river would run upstream. People running about and doing whatever they please, streaking across the twisted parks, lusting with animals and their own sex…"

I snorted. "We already do that. It's called hillbillies and homosexuals. Get with the times, will you?"

He chuckled maliciously. "A world ruled by my hand, where no god but me exists. Can you see it?"

"Yeah, it looks like a field full of daisies."

He laughed whole-heartedly. "You amuse me. That is good. I like to be amused, but not ridiculed by those who know nothing."

"Good, 'cause you're going to be wobbling back to Hell before dawn anyway with your sword shoved up your ass."

"Enough with this foolishness. I regret not having killed you when I had the chance, now it seems this pause has made you fully recover."

"We all do things we later regret." I brushed dust off my pants leg. "C'mon." I twirled my sword around in my palm and kept it blade down next to my leg. I spun and slashed him head on, only I didn't hit him. Angel Eyes jumped in front to protect her master. Her body separated in two disfigured, blood-spattered clumps on to the ground spreading steaming black intestine and blood-coated spine.

"Isn't she one of your favorites?"

"I need not worry about her, she has the power of regeneration. A demon that can die and resurrect herself at will. You've seen her do it before, when she was in the grasp of your young friend, Fredrika."

"_Kill the little freak." Innocent whispered motioning towards Freddy. Angel Eyes smiled and licked her lips. Freddy began to perspire in fear. With the last of her will that she could muster from the depths of her frightened being, Freddy charged at her attacker and began to grapple her furiously. She got hold of both of Angel Eye's legs and flipped her over onto her stomach forcefully, putting her into a leg lock. _

"_Who's got who? Huh?"_

"_Who, indeed." Angel Eyes said. A glob of pink flesh fell to the floor and oozed into the ground. More and more of Angel Eye's flesh fell and plopped onto the floor until Freddy had a demonic skeleton in a leg hold instead of her opponent._

"_Huh?" She breathed in disgust. _

_A darker shadow moved into Freddy's and Angel Eyes reappeared._

"_Fredrika, look out!" Lena shouted. But she was too slow, Angel Eyes plunged a dagger into Freddy's back. Blood dripped to the ground and Freddy fell, defeated._

I gasped. "Damn it!"

"Yes, the only one who can kill Angel Eyes for good is me. She is bound to me by blood and contract, if she was to disobey me or fail to follow instructions correctly; she would suffer a thousand tortures before I lay her to rest."

"Blood and contract? How?"

"Her mother was once a human. She was condemned when she was burned at the stake for witchcraft, prostitution, murder of several men, women and children, and for collecting the blood of her victims to fuel her powers.

"The moment she reached the gates of hell, her body warped itself and transformed into one of the strongest devils ever, and she was mine to command. She swore an oath that she would never disobey me as long as I gave her the power to murder the clergy who exterminated her. Bound by blood, she did as she was told, never questioning my authority.

"She died before her mission was carried out and from her remains emerged the fabulous being melting at your feet. The descendants of that clergy still live to this day and Angel Eyes has done a wonderful job of completing her mother's task. She is full blood, unlike her sadistic mother who was merely human-transformed into a devil. So much like you, Kyo. But this is all inconsequential to you. You are weak, and thus you will die."

"It is not weak to value life!" I shouted. "Its not me who will die tonight, its you who will return to the flaming abyss of the hell you rule! Lets finish this!"

"For once you're beginning to make sense."

We leapt at each other's throats, sword in hand. By the way he moved I could tell he was going to attempt a high strike… it wasn't going to make it. I charged faster, a warrior speed demon with God's grace. I stabbed the holy blade into his gut.

"Die!" I whispered.

"No, it's not possible. No one can beat me."

"Your wrong, I think Kyo just did." Said a girl.

It was Lena, conscious once more.

Angel Eyes, who had fully recovered, whipped around in shock.

"Didn't you say that 'No one lives if I have dealt the fatal blow?'" Lena groaned. Angel Eyes looked on in rage, fixed by paralysis. Lena with a low moan pulled her fan from her stomach. "Here, you forgot something bitch." She flung open the blade and tossed it directly at Angel Eye's head causing her to burst in pink and purple flames.

"On! Uoy elttil erohw! Uoy t'nevah now tey!" She screamed in heart ripping agony as the pure flames engulfed her body.

"Rest in hell, May flights of devils wing you to your rest." Lena muttered in triumph. Satan vanished in a burst of black smoke taking the gang (who we forgot totally about) with him and the sword of the spirit clanged heavily to the floor.

"Uoy t'nevah nees eht tsal fo su!" Angel Eyes cried as she vanished along with Satan back into the shadows from which they came.

"Lena, you're alright?" I asked, awestruck.

She nodded.

"But, you…" I struggled to find words, my confusion zapping my ability to form sentences. She brushed my cheek.

"I heard you call,"

"What?"

"Your mind connected with mine for a moment. Remember what you said? You said 'Lena, I regret I couldn't share one last kiss with you… I love you, and I promised to protect you with my life… I think I'm fulfilling that promise.' You don't need to worry I'm alive. Transforming my body must've changed my blood as well; my body healed itself around the wound. I think I would like to share one last kiss too."

I grinned and pulled her close and pressed my lips to hers, deeply loving every last moment.

"You have done well, Kyo." Said a feminine voice. We wheeled around to see a woman cloaked entirely in royal purple, her eyes not visible behind the hood and a chessboard floating in front of her. "Even I did not expect that maneuver. Well done, well done."

Who is this weirdo?

"_I am Fate, and I have something to discuss with you."_


	13. Chapter 13

**Demonic Dreamers © A story by Animegamer2007**

**The Final Chapter: Fate's Chess**

"What do you want to discuss with me?" I muttered to the deity before us.

"_That depends entirely upon you, for I can't control your mind. I can only decide what path you will choose in life, where you end up and who you meet."_

"Okay, then. Who are you?"

"_I go by many names. Karma some call me, others refer to me as Destiny, but many just call me Fate. You can call me what you will."_

I examined the goddess' body. Royal purple cloak, invisible eyes and features, a floating chessboard… after what I had just been through, I'm willing to believe anything. "Say you are Fate, or whatever you like to be called, how do I know this is not a joke?"

"_I am formless. A shape shifter who molds themselves into the ideal body for those they wish to see. As Karma, I can impose good and evil will upon those who would please or displease me, there is always a renegade chess piece floating about._

"_As Destiny I can predict a person's birth, life, and death by merely examining the path I have laid out for them. As Fate, I control the entire board. However, if proof is what you need… I open my cloak to you."_

She tossed the two pieces of the cape back. I can't even describe what I saw. She was and entity without feet or form, a bottomless abyss of time and space who crafted and destroyed planets, life, and existence at her whim. I could see everything that was to be and everything that wasn't to come all at the same time, literally chaos floating in the mist of her aura.

"Whoa."

"_I am inclined to agree. This is me, and few have seen it."_

"I see, so you are Fate. Hm, impressive. What's with the chess board?"

"_Ah, my beloved chess. This is just one of millions I create. This one just happens to be yours."_

"Mine?"

"_Indeed. Look at the pieces, do they not mimic what is happening now, or what has happened?"_

She was right. The ebony pieces were scattered in all directions, the king was crafted to mimic the visage of Satan and he was protected in the left corner with the queen beside him, who coincidentally was shaped like Angel Eyes. All other pieces except the few pawns were taken.

The ivory pieces were also scattered, The king, fashioned like me with the wings and horns, stood triumphant with his sword, the queen, Lena, right beside me. Steve-O's piece was three diagonal spaces away bent like a bishop.

The pawns, and other pieces were missing except for one pawn in Hell's half of the board. It was Freddy, though severely damaged and clinging to her square for dear life.

"_Every pawn is a potential queen. You need only direct her in the right direction, out of harms way. She was a renegade but kept to her beliefs. She died for good cause and since the Hell spawn king has been taken, she can be brought back."_

"No, it can't be true." Lena whispered in severe disbelief. "She's dead. The dead can't talk, or walk, or laugh, they are dead, never to return to the land of the living! Freddy's dead!" She whimpered.

"_The magic lays in Kyo's sword. He need only to ask of it to bring her back, but in exchange it must take away all evil within your heart."_

"But I have no evil. Do I?"

"_You do. If you didn't you would've transformed into a angel, not the holy demon you are now."_

"How? How can I do it? I'll do anything for my friends! You're Fate, you must know this!" I uttered with hardly any breath in my lungs.

"_Remove the dagger in her back, and insert your sword instead. Do not be alarmed if dead blood gushes from her fatal wound. That life is over, this life is about to begin."_

I did as I was told. The evil blade slid out easily, the blood the lubricant for its removal. Blood did gush out, but I struggled not to vomit. I guess during the battle, I didn't really concentrate on the blood and the bile stayed down. I inserted my sword with little trouble and turned to Lena.

"Join me?"

"But…"

I chuckled. "C'mon, you don't wanna run your casino looking like that for the rest of your life do you?"

She glanced down at herself, her skirt and stockings in shambles and her hair all a mess. She felt the top of her head and wiggled her wings, apparently forgetting she had gone through a metamorphosis during the battle. "I guess you're right." She walked over to Freddy's corpse and kneeled beside me.

"_All you need to do now is pray."_ And with that, Fate disappeared.

"Well kid, lets bring our Freddy back," said Steve-O putting his hand on each of our shoulders.

"Yeah, lets bring her back." I muttered.

Never has evil ever succeeded. Never has good been defeated. It's as in the stories we were told as children, good triumphs over evil, and love always prevails. Life will go on unless Fate or God decides otherwise. No more am I the Disturbed Youth or Lena the Goth. We are human and will stay that way.

But we are ready.

Ready for evil encase it threatens the peace once again, and I only pray others will do the same.

The End.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Notes

**Kyo**—Kyo started out as a ghost in my mind. He had no name, no personality, no image, he was just there. I went through dozens of lists of names and I didn't find one that really called out to me. I had to rely on a friend for a name, and she chose Kyo… no doubt a name plucked from the Japanese rock band _Dir En Grey_.

Now that I had a name, I just needed a face. I had some sort of idea, but it needed to be unique and shout "This is Animegamer2007's work, lay off!" He wound up looking like a young Squall Leonhart (_Final Fantasy VIII_) and having a personality like Dante (_Devil May Cry_) so all in all he really didn't turn out too bad.

The sword, however, was a challenge! I had no clue how to make a sword as beautiful and stunning as a sword created by God so I just let my imagination run wild! I envisioned it made from a light weight metal but with all the brilliance of a new silver ring and have it encrusted with gold ornaments like a cross and wings… so on and so forth.

**Lena**—Lena was sort of easy. She was a fusion of me and Mana from _Malice Mizer_. I gave her my attitude, wit, and punk/goth style and combined it with Mana's looks and some of his style. (Yes, she is actually a he! **:D**) Lena was made to look sexy and able to hold her own at the exact same time.

Lena's trademark steel fans came from playing as Kitana in _Mortal Kombat_ way too much. (I love Kitana's steel fan weapon style! **;D**) I didn't want them to look like Kitana's too much so I fashioned them to look like a bunch of razors strung together with silk string.

**Fredrika**—Freddy reminds me too much of my childhood friend, Nikki. (Damn, I miss her!) Freddy's full name came from the certificate that came with my first porcelain doll. It seemed suited to her uniqueness and her abnormality… which, by the way, I got from watching some television show.

Freddy is supposed to be the comic relief in some way and is the muscle of a family whose line is ending. Thus, the vision of the crumbling pink house… once glorious but decaying with time and neglect. Only after playing _Rumble Roses_ did I give her some wrestling moves to her arsenal. (Yes, I'm a hard-core gamer!)

**Steve-O**—Now he's the greatest mystery! I don't even know how he came to be! I guess the name came from Steve-O off _Jackass_ and _Wild Boys_. But he wound up sounding like a kind, mid-thirties black man who was raised in the south with a deep respect for life. If I had to cast an actor to play his part it would probably be Samuel L. Jackson. (I still don't know how to draw him.)


End file.
